ein dutzend roter Rosen
by Chen06
Summary: an Scullys Hochzeitstag erhält sie einen Strauß roter Rosen von einem unbekannten Absender


Es war eine lange Zeit im kommen gewesen, aber sie war schließlich, wo sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte das sie sein würde. Hinten in einer Kirche, um sich vorzubereiten ihren Partner, besten Freund und den Mann den sie liebte zu heiraten: Fox Mulder.

Scully hatte nur einiges Bedauern. Eines war, daß sie immer noch nicht Samantha gefunden hatten. Dieses Mangel würde immer mit Mulder bleiben. Sie wußte daß. Sie hatten beschlossen, daß sie diese dunkle Wolke nicht das Glück stehlen lassen würden, das sie mit einander gefunden hatten. Sie werden ihr Leben weitergehen, trotz ihrer Abwesenheit in ihrem Leben.

Eine andere Tatsache war, daß Missy tot war. Von allen Tagen in denen sie ihre Schwester brauchte, war es heute. Aber stattdessen war sie zum Friedhof gegangen und hatte dem Grabstein ihrer Schwester von ihrer Hochzeit erzählt. Sie wußte, daß Melissa für sie glücklich gewesen wäre. Aber der Verlust, der ein klaffendes Loch in ihrem Herzen bildete, war die Tatsache das ihr Vater tot war. Das Ahab nicht da war um sie den Gang entlang zu führen.

Sobald ihre Brautjungfer und ihre Mutter gegangen waren, stand Scully auf und suchte das Zimmer ab und bemühte, alles durch einen Schleier von Weiß und Erwartung hereinzubringen. Neben der Tür sah sie eine Vase mit einem Dutzend roter Rosen, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Neugierig wanderte sie hinüber, um einen Blick zu werfen und fragte sich, ob Mulder sie geschickt hatte. Nicht das Mulder der Blumentyp war. Nein, sie hatte früh im Freien herausgefunden, aus Mangel an einem besseren Wort, daß er ein außergewöhnlicher Romantiker war. Es waren nicht die normalen Blumen und Süßigkeiten. Nein, sie bekam eine gestopfte Marvin der Außerirdische Puppe und ein Abonnement zur Harvard Zeitschrift der Medizin für das Jahr 2001. Nur darüber nachzudenken, brachte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Vorsichtig schauend, fand Scully einen Umschlag unter den Blumen. Vorsichtig warf sie den Schleier zurück und zog dann den Papierhalter locker und schob das Papier vom Umschlag. An der Spitze der Karte las sie das Datum. April 4, 1973.

Vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Sie war noch ein Kind gewesen. Dann sah sie die Handschrift und wußte wer den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Ahab.

Die Intensität des Momentes schnallte ihre Knie zu. Sie hatte genug Geistesgegenwart, an ihr Kleid sparsam zu denken bevor sie zum Boden fiel, ihre Knie schlugen den Holzboden schwer. Die Tränen begannen zu fallen, sobald sie anfing die Wörter zu lesen.

Steuermann,

ich habe deine Mutter gebeten, dir an deinem Hochzeitstag diesen Brief zu geben, falls ich es nicht mit dir teilen sollte. Auf einen Militärschiff sein, und oft draußen in See, in gefährlichen Situationen weiß ich das es gut möglich ist, daß ich eines Tages nicht zurückkommen werde. Deshalb schreibe ich das jetzt für dich.

Ich liebe dich, Dana. Von all meinen Kindern, muß ich sagen, daß du mein Liebling bist. Nicht daß ich Favoriten spiele, verstehst du, aber ich sehe viel von mir in dir, und auch von deiner Mutter. Aber am allermeisten sehe ich einen Geist innerhalb dir, der in seinem eigenen Recht schön ist.

Ich hoffe das du diesen Brief nie ließt, daß ich immer noch bei dir bin, um dich den Gang entlang zu führen in den Armen des Mannes, den du gewählt hast für den Rest deines Lebens zu sein. So wie ich mit deiner Mutter.

Aber wenn nicht, weiß daß ich den Mann gemocht hätte, den du wählst, weil ich weiß, daß wenn du ihn liebst, und er dich liebt, das mehr als genug für mich ist. Sei nur glücklich, Dana.

Nimm deshalb heute eine dieser Rosen in die Hand, und ich werde neben dir sein.

Liebe, Dad.

Sie wußte daß ihr Gesicht vollkommen naß war, aber war nicht in der Lage ihre Hände vom Brief zu entfernen, der beinahe verlassen in ihren Händen lag, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die ihr Gesicht entlang strömten. Die Tatsache das er sie liebte, und hatte es zu Papier gesetzt, ließ sie nur härter weinen. Nach allen Argumenten, die sie über ihre Karrierewahl gehabt hatten, war diese geschriebene Bejahung seiner Liebe für sie mehr, als Scully je gehofft hatte zu haben. Auch wenn es mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt war, wußte sie, daß diese Art der Zuneigung nicht starb. Nein, sogar jetzt, nach Jahren betonter Versammlungen und bestimmte Konversationen vermeidend, wußte Scully tief im inneren, was ihr Vater für sie spürte.

Er hatte diesen Brief mit der bestimmten Absicht geschrieben, falls ihm etwas zustoßen würde, sie wissen würde wie sehr er sie liebte. Er war vielleicht nicht so gestorben wie er erwartet hatte, aber er war gestorben bevor dieser Tag gekommen war. Bevor sie heiratete. Und deshalb hatte ihre Mutter seinen letzten Wunsch ausgeführt. Sie hatte den Brief mit den Rosen für ihn geschickt. Ach Gott, sie vermißte ihn. Sie hatte ihn jeden Tag seit seinem Tod vermißt, aber heute… sie vermißte ihn besonders heute.

Sie war so in ihrem Kummer vertieft, daß sie das Knarren der rostigen Türscharnieren nicht hörte, als es sich öffnete.

"Scully?" rief eine provisorische Stimme von der weiten Seite des Zimmers.

Aufblickend, sah sie Mulder dort stehen in der Türöffnung, in seinem schönen schwarzen Smoking gekleidet. Was machte er hier, dachte Scully wild. Es brachte Pech, wenn er sie sah bevor sie den Gang entlang ging. Und Gott wußte, daß sie das ganze Glück brauchten, das sie kriegen konnten. Scully versuchte krampfhaft aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine wollten sie einfach nicht halten und sie fiel wieder zum Boden. Es war jedenfalls nicht wichtig, weil Mulder schon von seiner Stelle bei der Tür geflogen war, um neben ihrer Seite zu knien. Zarte, liebevolle Hände hoben ihr Gesicht zu seiner Inspektion, und vorsichtige Finger versuchten die Tränen wegzuwischen, die ihre Wangen verdarben. Seine Augen inspizierten die ihren vorsichtig und suchten die Quelle des Schmerzes, der ihr diesen Schmerz bereitete und seine Scully verursachte zu weinen.

„Scully, deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, daß ich hier zurückkommen sollte. Daß du mich brauchen könntest. Was ist los?" fragte er, die Sorge hörbar in seiner Stimme.

Sie versuchte, ihm ein versicherndes Lächeln zu geben. Das rituelle, „es geht mir gut, Mulder," zu sagen, aber konnte nicht. Sie war nicht in Ordnung, nicht wirklich. Deshalb mit Schwierigkeit gab sie ihm den Brief. Mulder nahm es vorsichtig in seine Hände und blickte aufwärts, einmal um sicherzustellen, daß sie in Ordnung war und dann brachte seine Augen zur Schrift zurück. Viele Minuten vergingen, als er die auf dem alten Brief geschriebenen Wörter gelesen hatte und bis zur Zeit als er fertig war, unterdrückte er selbst Tränen. Nachdem er gestorben war, erinnerte sich Mulder, das sich Scully gefragt hatte, ob ihr Vater sie geliebt hatte, ob er die Wahlen gebilligt hatte, die sie gemacht hatte. Sie hatte sogar eine Chance gehabt, es herauszufinden. Boggs hatte angeboten, ihr die letzte Botschaft ihres Vaters angeblich zu geben, wenn sie zu seiner Hinrichtung käme. Aber stattdessen blieb sie an seiner Bettseite. Sie hatte gewählt nicht zu wissen. Es war eine Entscheidung gewesen, Mulder wußte, hatte sie immer geplagt, und jetzt… jetzt hatte sie diese letzte Nachricht erhalten. Jahre später und in der Form eines fünfundzwanzig Jahre alten Briefes.

Mit den Brief immer noch in der Hand, er reichte hinaus und zog sie dicht zu ihm. Ihre Hände kamen herauf und griffen seine, die Tränen kamen immer noch aber mit einem langsameren Tempo als zuvor. Schließlich nach einer langen Zeit zog Scully sich zurück und betraf ihn ernsthaft und brachte die Stärke herein, die Mulder ihr bot.

„Er hat dich geliebt, Scully."

Sie lächelte ihn durch ihre Tränen an. Es war wahr. Ihr Vater hatte sie geliebt. Und heute, wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchte, hatte er sichergestellt, daß seine Gegenwart dort mit ihr war. Ihr versichert, das egal was sie getrennt hatte, er war jetzt mit ihr in Geist. Und dieser Gedanke genügte, um ihr bei seiner Abwesenheit zu trösten.

„Ja," sagte sie, als Mulder ihre Tränen vorsichtig wegwischte. „Und ich liebe dich."

Mulder lächelte dabei, und dann stand auf und zog sie mit ihm. Kurz nahm er sie in die Arme und hielt sie eng. Alles was er hatte, würde er ihr geben, und er wußte instinktiv, daß sie nur ihn brauchte.

„Ich werde wieder nach draußen gehen. Werde ich dich bald sehen?" flüsterte er, bevor er sie zärtlich auf die Lippen küßte.

„Ich werde in einer Minute da sein," antwortete Scully.

Mulder drückte den Brief leicht in ihre Hand und ging zur Tür zurück und guckte nur für eine Sekunde zurück bevor er hinausging. Scully sah ihn einfach gehen und empfand ihn in ihrem Herzen, als er sich weg von der Tür und durch die Kirche bewegte. Sie bewegte sich zum Spiegel und überprüfte das das Makeup, daß ihre Mutter ihr damit geholfen hatte, kein Durcheinander war. Zufrieden drehte sie sich zur Tür. Aber bevor sie dort ankam, hielt sie beim Tisch mit den Rosen und schaute wieder den Brief an. Einen Moment später ging Dana Katherine Scully aus der Tür zum Eingang der Kirche, bereit den Gang entlang zu laufen, um Mulder zu treffen der dort auf sie wartete. Mit einer einzelnen roten Rose in einer Hand.


End file.
